1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device and, more particularly, to a double-acting locking device for joint control which can control two independent actions together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double-acting locking device for control is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 23383/1978. This device adopts as its fundamental construction an ordinary cylinder lock using a flat key. As a result of this construction, an extension of the flat key which projects from the back of the cylinder lock body is formed so that its side edge has a drive portion which is separate from the intrinsic key lands, and is used for driving the object being actuated, e.g., a switch. Thus, the key is so long that it is inconvenient to transport and store, and that it is liable to become warped and deformed, causing problems in operation.